La Verdadera Prueba de Fuego
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Había demasiadas cosas de las que no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento, sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo y era que jamás deseaba perder a alguien. ¿Cómo pueden tomarse las cosas cuando todo lo que sabías era una mentira? ,¿ Cómo puedes seguir así? Thomas tenía su propia respuesta en aquel par de joyas. Aprovechando que la película esta a full y deseaba algo NewMas Disfruten!


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido Slash, relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta pues da media vuelta y por donde venías. Contiene spoiler de la película más no del libro, algo triste y sobre todo mucho pensamiento del par de tortolos._

 _ **NOTA:** Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials o los personajes nombrados aquí no me pertenecen, son de James Dashner. Escribo por el mero gusto de poner algo de estos dos en mis historias._

* * *

Lo quería y lo sabía. Lo quería tanto como a Minho y Teresa, inclusive podría ser que un poco más..y eso no estaba mal, ¿verdad? No, no podía, y menos cuando Newt le sonreía de aquella manera.

Sabía que todo estaba bien, que aunque le mirara con el ceño fruncido al final terminaba siguiéndolo a donde fuera, y eso le agradaba. Tanto como le preocupaba. La mayoría de las veces—por no decir siempre—actuaba de manera impulsiva, siguiendo corazonadas que no sabía si eran buenas o malas, mientras el mayor simplemente analizaba las cosas un poco más y las trataba de organizar en su mente antes de apresurarse a su paso.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, caminando a través del desierto, durante la noche, bajo aquel pesar de haber perdido a uno de los suyos, uno que le siguió para salir de aquel lugar, para alejarse de CRUEL. Demasiadas cosas que pensar; fue cuando sintió aquella mano acariciar conciliadoramente el dorso de la propia mientras un suave suspiro escapaba de la boca del rubio que le miraba con curiosidad, pero dándole animo.

-pareces como una madre..-le había susurrado con una risita, logrando un furioso sonrojo por parte del rubio y agradeció poder verlo a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba

-Mgh, ya callate y duermete Tommy, aun falta camino por delante..tu eres el que nos guía, recuerda eso-respondió mientras giraba un poco y resoplaba-una madre..la suya-le escuchó entre sueños, arrancandole una sonrisa suave que simplemente le relajó.

* * *

Después de esas palabras todo lo demás había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, y le dejaba un sabor horrible verle de aquella manera: colgado de cabeza y atado. Todos lo estaban, si, pero ninguno estaba tan rojo como Newt, nadie tenía las mejillas y frentes teñidas de un rojo que parecía hervir. Él le había puesto así, gracias a él colgaba con el peligro inminente de terminar con la sangre en la cabeza y colapsar más rápido que cualquiera ahí.

Y si algo no le gustó fue separarse de sus amigos, quedar a la deriva con Brenda, sin tener nada de información de Newt.«De él y los demás Thomas, los demás también. Teresa, aferrate a eso» se había reprimido mentalmente al darse cuenta que el rubio le estaba ganando bastante terreno en su corteza cerebral.

Salir de aquel lugar había sido una proeza, salvar a la chica y encontrar a Marcus; entrar a aquella fiesta, que Brenda le besara, que la lastimara diciéndole «no eres ella». Despertar y ver la cara de preocupación de todos, encontrar angustia en la mirada de Teresa, dolor en la de Newt y terminar de caer en cuenta que habían notado el pesar de su nueva amiga. Quería hablar con Teresa, debía hablar con Newt.

El viaje después de eso había sido bastante calmo, aun más porque el rubio rápidamente había corrido a la parte delantera, quitándole así cualquier oportunidad de hablar. Después todo fue más rápido; ser atacados y recibidos por las antiguas compañeras de Aris, encontrar a alguien que le conocía y confiaba en sus habilidades, tratar de salvar a Brenda, hablar un momento con los chicos, la traición de Teresa y todo el caos que eso provocó, el que se llevaran a Minho.

* * *

-hey, no estés mal Tommy..-susurró suavemente el rubio mientras se acercaba a él, dejando sobre sus hombros una cobija-iremos por él y lo tendremos de regreso con sus comentarios sarcásticos, ya lo veras..-le sonrió y acarició el cabello, solo un momento, y solo con eso, todo estaba bien para él.

* * *

Habían pasado el día planeando, terminando de recoger todo lo que se pudiera cuando la noche les llegó demasiado rápido, aun más de lo que hubieran querido.

-Newt, ¿estas dormido?-se escuchó aquel susurro suave, flojo, con la intención de no despertar a ninguna otra alma

-comenzaba a hacerlo, ¿que pasa?-respondió con calma aquella vocesita, sentándose y frotandose con calma los ojos mientras el otro entraba suave y lentamente, mirándole a los ojos una vez tuvo oportunidad

-bueno..yo no podía dormir y venía a ver si tu ya habías cogido el sueño, pero creo que si..de cualquier manera, pensaba quedarme contigo..-musito sintiendo las mejillas algo sonrojadas; le habían ofrecido su propia carpa al igual que a los demás, pero no podía, después de todo aun se sentía bastante solo si lo alejaban de sus amigos

-oh, ya veo..puedes tumbarte aquí a mi lado, no pasa nada, pero solo hoy..mañana nos iremos por Minho y no debería de hacerse costumbre esto ¿de acuerdo?-musito suavemente, más dormido que despierto pero aun alerta como sus sentidos se lo pedían desde hace mucho

* * *

Y si, había querido conciliar el sueño, dormir plácidamente pero no podía hacerlo, no del todo y menos teniendo al rubio a tan pocos centímetros, aferrándose torpemente a su camiseta después de algún rato. Realmente quería contenerse, pero no pudo por lo que simplemente se acercó un poco más, alzó el rostro ajeno con cuidado de la barbilla y le beso quedamente, apenas rozando sus labios.

Gloria, pura y vil gloria fue la que sintió cuando rozó aquellos labios, tan suaves y dulces. Una sensación más gloriosa que cuando logró pasar la noche en el laberinto, aun más gloriosa que cuando lograron salir vivos de aquella primera prueba, aun mucho más gloriosa que salir de todo aquel embrollo reciente. Pánico. Puro y genuino pánico fue todo lo que le inundó cuando el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y se separaba bastante asombrado.

-Tho..Thomas, ¿que haces?-cuestionó cual foco, sintiendo el rostro arder por la vergüenza de que el menor hiciera aquello

-umhp..yo..lo siento Newt..-jadeó apenas, algo sorprendido de que el otro le llamara por su nombre y no aquel diminutivo-en verdad..yo no..-y ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo más pues ahora había sido el mismo rubio que le besaba pero con torpeza, con miedo, con duda. Sin embargo eso le hizo sonreír con confianza, pasar sus brazos por aquella fina cintura y atraerle a él con firmeza para profundizar aquel beso que lo estaba enloqueciendo con cada segundo. Cuando se separó, una sonrisa calma adornaba sus labios-Newt..-

-te quiero..te quiero Tommy-musito suavemente el más alto, sonriendole con calma a lo que ambos soltaron una risita suave, dejando que el viento se llevara el sonido tan armonioso

-yo te quiero a ti, Newt..-respondió con firmeza, atrayéndole un poco más para volver a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de hambre, de deseo, de cariño, de anhelo. Sus manos continuaron en aquel lugar, cálidas, calmas y agradables, sin embargo, tras unos minutos probó suerte y colocó con calma sus manos dentro de la camiseta del rubio.

Electricidad. Fue la única palabra en la que pudo pensar Thomas cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de Newt mientras este soltaba un suave y apenas audible sonido, que a pesar de todo no pasó desapercibido por el otro. Un par de caricias más y ambos se separaron para tomar aire, para recuperar el oxígeno que sus pulmones tanto deseaban pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos, sin dejar aquellas caricias en la piel ajena y en la nuca, sin dejar de acercar lentamente sus cuerpo—si es que podían juntarles más—. Una sonrisa, un par de suspiros suaves y un beso que rompió el silencio fue suficiente.

-Tommy..yo..-apretó los labios y le miro a los ojos, ambos pares hundiéndose en el otro-quisiera que..no sabemos cuando volveremos a tener una oportunidad así..te quiero y..-

-shh..calla, entendí-musito con calma, callandole con un suave beso mientras sus manos se colaban por completo en aquella camiseta, obteniendo un pequeño jadeo por parte del rubio y con eso, se le fue todo el auto control que tenía. Si, sería dulce, y cuidadoso y todo eso, pero le necesitaba ahora.

Suspiró suavemente y en un movimiento rápido alzó la camiseta ajena para besar y acariciar aquel par de botones rosas en el pecho del mayor, arrancandole gemidos suaves y algunos jadeos. Lentamente, y con cuidado se dedicó a bajar aquel pantalón, llevando a su paso también la ropa interior y deleitandose por completo con aquella vista que tenía. Sabía que el otro era menos fuerte pero más determinado pero sabía también que le gustaba pues si no fuera así no le dejaría verle de aquella manera: sonrojado, jadeante e intentando cubrir aquella erección que parecía doler demasiado así que no lo pensó mucho..se acomodó entre las piernas ajenas y llevo rápidamente sus labios a besar aquella extensión de piel, sintiendo de inmediato unas manos que tiraban de su cabello con cuidado.

-hey..relajate, te aseguro estarás bien..-susurró el moreno con una sonrisa, regresando a su tarea mientras sentía el cuerpo ajeno soltarse cada vez más. Entonces, dejo caer un hilillo de saliva y sin pensarlo mucho inserto un primer dígito en aquella cavidad cálida

-To..Tommy..-escuchó un jadeo suave mientras las manos se apretaban en su cabello a la par que movía aquel dedo travieso-duele..-

-relajate Newt, te juro que parara..-susurró bastante seguro de eso, regresando a lamer y besar, moviendo aun más aquel dedo e ingresando otro, logrando relajarle de manera inmediata. Le gustaba lo que veía, lo que hacía, lo que sentía con el rubio.

-espero que..después de esto..me cumplas con todo..lo que pida-gruñó suavemente, sonriendo con calma y arqueando un poco al sentir como el moreno rozaba apenas algo dentro de él, haciéndolo estremecer por completo-To..Tommy..-

-tranquilo..-susurró suavemente, moviendo un poco más rápido aquel par de dedos, atendiendo por completo la erección ajena, masajeando con calma y cariño, haciéndole sentir bien-te quiero Newt..-musito con suavidad, besandole la mejilla y apresurandose, logrando que el cuerpo ajeno se tensara deliciosamente, arrancandole al rubio un gemido un par de deciveles más alto mientras terminaba por correrse en la mano del otro

-Thomas..-susurró apenas, sonrojado, jadeante, sonriendole y besandole con suavidad cuando el otro se inclinó-mi Tommy..-

-solo tuyo..y tu mio, por siempre-respondió suavemente, llenándolo de besos mientras se despojaba rápidamente de su ropa, quedando en las mismas condiciones que el mayor.

Sonrieron juntos, rieron también y se besaron una vez más mientras Thomas se acomodaba entre sus piernas, comenzando a invadir aquella cálida cavidad, suspirando y gruñendo ambos de mero placer, sintiendo el cuerpo estremecerse hasta la ultima molécula.

Solo bastó un momento, un segundo en que se miraron en los ojos y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, acoplando rápidamente sus cuerpos y el ritmo, aumentando de a poco el mismo. Decir que se sentía maravilloso era poca cosa; el interior ajeno apretandole de aquella manera casi asfixiante, el duro embiste del miembro ajeno en su interior, los labios contrarios atraparle con suavidad y ternura, el rítmico subir y bajar de aquella mano sobre su miembro, el intenso calor que ambos cuerpos desprendían y toda aquella ternura con que ambos se trataban.

-te amo Newt..-y no supo si fue porque el otro tocó repetidamente aquel punto en tu interior, la manera tan intensa en que le miró o aquellas palabras pero el rubio terminó por correrse, llevando consigo al moreno al nirvana, dejándose ir dentro del más bajo.

-yo..yo también te amo Tommy..-susurró el otro tras un par de minutos en que sus respiraciones se componían, quedándose ambos solamente abrazados mientras se susurraban suaves palabras melosas.

Por el momento era todo lo que tenían, prometerse un futuro, que todo estaría bien, que seguirían juntos y aunque no sabían si eso podría cumplirse, les estaba gustando aquella calidez que se expandía en su pecho en ese momento y solo se abandonaron a aquella cálida sensación, esperando con temor y duda el futuro por venir.


End file.
